


Always Remain Unattached

by Saklani



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond gets too close to Alec Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Remain Unattached

James Bond stared into his martini with distaste. Somehow, the usually pleasant drink did not appeal to him tonight. Neither did the multiple women who gave him sultry looks on their way by the table.

//God, I’m tired,// he thought.

“What’s the matter, James? You’re not acting like yourself at all tonight.”

Bond looked across the table at his friend and fellow agent, Alec Trevelyan. “I guess I’m just feeling my age, double-0-six.”

Alec laughed. “Don’t tell me that James Bond is wearing down.”

James did not answer. Instead, he took another sip of his drink.

“You’re not, are you?” Alec asked, looking concerned.

“Do you ever get tired of what we do?” James said.

Alec shrugged. “I suppose I do... sometimes.”

“Well, this is one of those times for me, and I just can’t seem to shake it.” He glanced around the classy casino. “Not even here.”

“Let’s go then,” Alec said.

“I don’t want to spoil your fun, Alec,” he said.

The blonde laughed. “I hardly have the same luck with women that you do, James.”

James looked over his friend carefully. “I don’t see why,” he said.

“I lack your charm,” Alec said deprecatingly. He finished off his bourbon. “Maybe I need to take some lessons from you.”

“I’d hardly be of any use to you right now.” He took another sip of his martini. A beautiful blonde woman in a strapless black gown strolled by the table and smiled invitingly at James. He looked bored.

Alec glanced at the woman and then at James. “Now I know you’re not well,” he said. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

James smiled a little. “I’m not that run down. I’ll drive you.”

“Let me guess, Q gave you _another_ new car.”

Bond managed a full grin at Alec.

He groaned, “I knew it. He’s always designing you new cars. I don’t get half as many new ones.”

“That’s because you don’t destroy all the ones issued to you.” He thought of his last mission, and his mood slipped again.

“Well this time, I am going to demand a new car,” Alec said.

James downed the rest of his drink and stood up . “I’ll let you drive to your flat.”

“That’s uncommonly good of you, old man,” Alec said.

James looked down at his still seated friend. The suspicious expression on Alec’s face made him smile again. “Better take advantage while the offer stands.” He took out his keys and dangled them in front of Alec.

He snatched the keys. “Let’s go then.” He slid out of the booth and walked toward the door. James fell into step beside him. The pair strode toward the exit. Heads all over the casino turned to watch.

James led Alec through the parking lot and stopped next to a fancy red Corvette. He leaned against the side. “What do you think?”

“I think showing off improves your mood,” Alec said. He opened the drivers side door and climbed in.

“And I think you’re an ass,” James said, settling into the passenger’s seat.

“Better buckle up, James. This ass intends to find out just how much Q souped up the engine,” Alec said, eyes sparkling.

“Just don’t get us into an accident.”

Alec grinned and gunned the engine. Tires screeching, he shot out of the parking lot and into the street. Flooring the pedal, Alec steered in the direction of his flat.

“Careful, you’ll get pulled over for speeding,” James said.

His friend just laughed and sped up even more. James smiled and leaned back in his seat, enjoying Alec’s expert maneuvers through the seats of London. All too soon, they reached Alec’s building,.

Alec pulled into a space, removed the keys from the ignition with a sweep of his hand and tossed them to James with a jaunty grin. “I’d invite you up for a drink, if-”

“Actually, I would like that,” James said.

Alec masterfully covered his surprise. “I do not know if I can make your martini the way you prefer,” he said.

“I’m sure you can do a passable job,” James said.

“Follow me then,”Alec said, “and try to keep up, James.”

Bond just tilted his head slightly and followed Alec into a skyscraper whose gray walls reached for the skies. They strolled through an elegant lobby, furnished with Victorian antiques. The modern elevator rocketed upward after Alec pushed the button for the fifteenth floor.

“I hope you like my humble home,” Alec said, just before the doors opened.

Bond walked into Alec’s flat and glanced around. The elevator opened directly into a tastefully decorated living room. A large, comfortable sofa rested in the middle of the slightly elevated middle of the room. Two matching easy chairs sat on either side and a long, low coffee table perched between them and two feet in front of the sofa. A marble fireplace, fronted by a push rug, occupied the majority of the back wall. You climbed down five steps from the main room to sit beside the fire. A fully stocked bar with mahogany paneling stretched across the entire left wall. A huge window with a view of London dominated the right wall.

“Not bad,” James said.

Alec shot him a nasty glance and then headed for the bar. “Drink?”

“Of course. Martini...”

“...shaken, not stirred,” they finished together.

“As always,” Alec said, walking behind the bar and pulling out the proper liquor. He started mixing the drinks, while James settled himself on the sofa.

Alec carried the drinks over to James and sat on the opposite side of the couch. They drank in silence for a moment.

“So tell me, James, why are you having a drink with me instead of enjoying yourself with a willing woman?”

“I didn’t feel like empty pleasure tonight,” James said with uncharacteristic honesty. “You are the only real friend I have, Alec, and I wanted to be with a friend.” After that bit of truth, James polished off his drink.

“Ours is a lonely life,” Alec said softly. “It _is_ nice to be with somebody I can really talk to for once.”

“You do understand,” James said.

“Well, of course I understand, James. After all, we’re both forced to live the same way- without close friends or lovers.”

“Always told to remain unattached emotionally,” James said. “Sometimes, I think I do not know how to feel at all.”

Alec stood up abruptly. “If we’re going to continue this discussion, I’m going to need several more drinks.”

James sighed and climbed off the sofa. “I’m sorry, Alec. You don’t need me burdening you with all my problems.”

The other man whirled to face him. “They’re my problems, too, James,” he snapped.

Bond stood inches away from Alec. At this distance, he felt Alec’s warm breath on his face and smelled his cologne. Without thought, James grabbed Alec’s shoulders and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He expected a fight, but Alec responded eagerly.

The embrace lacked any finesse. Their lips mashed together, teeth clicking against each other. James’ fingers dug into Alec’s skin, leaving white marks. Alec’s own strong arms circled James’ waist, crushing their chests together.

James pulled back for a desperate breath. “Alec, I-”

“Shut up,” Alec growled, kissing James again.

This time, James used his expertise to slow the kiss. Alec responded, softening the pressure of his lips. The embrace became passionate instead of frenzied.

“Now what?” Alec gasped, once the need for air parted them again.

James pushed his groin against Alec’s. Their erections ground together, causing Alec to growl. “I think that is sufficient answer.”

Alec laughed and kissed James again. His hands found the button on James’ shirt and pulled them quickly apart. He pushed the shirt and coat to the floor, followed by his own.

A bolt of excitement pulsed through James as he ran his hands over Alec’s chest and back. He marveled at the feel of soft skin over hard muscles. Having only bedded women before, James found the differences fascinating. He mapped the geography of Alec’s body, unable to get enough.

When his roving hands found the band of Alec’s pants, James snarled in frustration. He tugged impatiently at the material, trying to rip it open. Alec grunted in surprise.

“What _are_ you doing?”

“Get these off,” James commanded roughly.

“It might be easier if you unbuttoned them first,” Alec panted, amused and aroused at the same time by James’ impatience.

James grasped the first button and pulled with all his strength. The fabric gave with a purr, spilling buttons all over the floor.

“Perhaps not,” Alec muttered. He stepped out of the material now bunched at his ankles, which included the briefs James removed right after destroying his pants.

James nipped Alec’s jaw line and then sucked on his earlobe. His busy hands found Alec’s muscled ass and kneaded enthusiastically.

“Damn it, James” Alec said. He gasped when James trailed a finger between his cheeks.

“Something wrong, Alec?”

“You’re slightly overdressed,” Alec complained. He grabbed James’ pants and pulled hard.

“We’ll have to remedy that, won’t we?” James said.

“Right now.”

James stepped away from Alec. He undid his pants, letting gravity pull them over his hips and down to the floor. Lips lifted in a wicked grin, James made a show of removing his briefs, inching them down until Alec practically roared in frustration. He stepped forward and yanked them off himself.

Flipping the pants and briefs away, James grabbed Alec around the waist and pulled him close. They ground their hips together, building the friction and pace with each stroke.

Alec found a sensitive spot on James’ neck and nibbled mercilessly. James gasped and twisted his head,a tempting to escape the torment.

“Like that?” Alec asked, blowing hot breath over James’ ear.

Instead of answering, James shifted the angle of his hips slightly and thrust hard. Alec groaned, head lolling back. James chuckled triumphantly.

Not to be outdone, Alec grabbed James’ ass and force them into a hard, fast rhythm. James responded by grabbing a handful of Alec’s hair and wrapping his other hand around the small of Alec’s back.

“Oh, Christ,” Alec hissed as they lost the flow of thrusts and bucked against each other. His eyes rolled back as he orgasmed, barely hearing James’ cry as he also came.

Breathing hard, the men leaned against each other. “Well, that was different,” James murmured.

Alec laughed and kissed James’ cheek. “Let’s not wait so long to do it again.”

James grinned ferally. “I can guarantee we won’t,” he said.  
**********

The flame crackled lazily in the fireplace. James and Alec lay spooned together in front of the blaze. Alec’s head rested comfortably on Jame’s shoulder. James stroked the other man’s chest and abdomen lightly.

Alec stretched and sighed in contentment. James took the opportunity to run his hand over newly exposed areas of Alec’s body. A deep rumble of pleasure escaped Alec.

“Never figured you for a vocal lover,” James said, nipping an earlobe.

“I never figured you thought of me as a lover, James,” Alec said.

“Touché,” James said appreciatively.

They lay in silence for a few moments longer. James continued his attentions to Alec.

“Roll on your back, “James said suddenly. “I want to look at you.”

Without comment, Alec moved so James might inspect him. He closed his eyes and lay his head back, exposing his neck enticingly.

James’ gaze started with Alec’s unconventionally handsome face, continuing down over the neck to the muscular arms and shoulders. His eyes lingered on hairless chest and perfect nipples. Eventually, he moved onward to the flat abdomen and down each long leg. Saving the best for last, he finally settled his eyes on the semi-erect cock.

“You’re beautiful, Alec,” he said.

The other man colored slightly. “I am not sure if I find that comment flattering,” he said.

James pressed a kiss to Alec’s collarbone. “Not beautiful in the ay a woman is beautiful,” he said. His hand found a nipple and tweaked, causing Alec to gasp. “Beautiful in every way a man should be.”

“Are you going to tease me all night?” Alec groaned.

“I’m considering it,” James said.

“Rotter.” He opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

James pushed him down with a firm hand. “I didn’t say you could move,” he scolded.

“James,” Alec growled.

Bond laughed in response and bent down to capture Alec’s mouth. His hands never stopped stroking his lover.

Alec pulled away. “God, James,” he said, squirming restlessly under the constant assault. When James’ fingers teased over the inside of his thighs, Alec swore, “Damn you, James. Damn you. Damn you. _Damn_ you!” He thrust up, trying to force attention to his weeping erection.

“Patience,” James said.

“Fuck patience! Touch me before I kill you.”

Instead, James cupped Alec’s ass and pinched. “You’re trembling, Alec.”

An incoherent mutter answered him. The blond man thrashed helplessly.

Taking pity on Alec, James took Alec’s cock in his hand. He squeezed the length with one hand, while the other traced over the entrance to Alec’s body.

“Oh, fuck me,” Alec said, pushing instinctively against the finger at his ass.

“You want me to?” James asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Alec said. “Fuck me, James.”

Very willing to comply, James glanced around. “Do you have anything we can use as a lubricant?”

“There’s a bottle of massage oil in my dresser,” Alec said. “Bottom left drawer.”

James kissed his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Alec lay there, trying to control his breathing. He could scarcely believe he was going to let James do this. Alec seldom let anyone else control a situation.

“Found it,” James said, returning. “Just relax for me now.” He coated his fingers with oil and carefully inserted one into Alec.

The blond moaned and spread his legs wider to give James better access. His lover worked the tight muscle, feeling it loosen under his ministrations. James added a second finger, pushing deeper inside with each stroke.

“James, please.”

“Almost,” he promised. His third finger slid in easily, instantly finding the sensitive gland inside Alec’s body.

“Oh yesssssssssssss,” Alec hissed through gritted teeth.

James removed his hand from Alec and coated his own erection with oil. Unfamiliar with the the act, he pushed in too quickly. Face contorted, Alec controlled his urge to cry out. He was used to pain.

Sensing his partner’s discomfort, James managed to slow his entry. “Sorry.” He inched forward into the tight, inviting heat.

Alec threw back his head and cried out in pleasure, as James again brushed his prostate. Sliding in fully, James paused, savoring the connection. At last, he began a firm thrusting, thrilling when Alec moved to meet him.

James intwined his hands with Alec’s and positioned them over his head. They moved together, eventually settling into a perfect rhythm. Only an occasional cry or moan broke the relative silence.

Moving faster and faster, James felt release approaching. He moved one set of their joined hands to Alec’s cock and began stroking. After a few strokes, Alec groaned and orgasmed. James followed, emptying himself deep into Alec’s body.

Burying his face in his lover’s blond hair, James shut his eyes and felt his heartbeat calm slowly to a normal pace. He eased out of Alec’s body, noting the murmur of disappointment from the other man.

“Was that soon enough for you?” he asked, rolling off Alec and on his side.

Alec smiled satedly and stretched his entire body.

James drank in the sight. “Careful. Move like that again, and I’ll want a repeat performance.”

Alec laughed in delight. “I get top next time,” he said.

James nodded, unable to hide the smile in his eyes. “Agreed.”

With a sigh, Alec climbed to his feet. “Time for a shower and bed. Coming, James?”

“Of course,” he said, following Alec for the first of many times to the waiting shower and bed.  
**********

One terrible day, some twelve years later, James held the life of the traitorous Alec Trevelyan literally in his hands.

Alec looked up, his eyes and expression conveying no fear or feeling of any sort. “For England, James?” he asked.

Images of their relationship filled James’ mind. //Lies,// he thought in anger and anguish. //All lies.//

“No,” he said, “for me.”

And James opened his hand and let Alec Trevelyan, his one time friend and lover, fall to his death.


End file.
